Our Lagoon
by Le Lecteur
Summary: Two young children are marooned on a tropical island paradise in the South Pacific. Without either the guidance or restrictions of society, emotional feelings and physical changes arise as they reach puberty and fall madly in love.
1. Chapter 1

Our Lagoon

_Summery:_

_Two young children are marooned on a tropical island paradise in the South Pacific. They learn to depend on each other while discovering to survive with only nature. Without either the guidance or restrictions of society, emotional feelings and physical changes arise as they reach puberty and fall madly in love. "I need you, I have always needed you. Just you and me, with our lagoon." _

**For future reference this story is going to contain sexual content so don't start to read if you can't handle it.**

Preface

The wind shook the boat fiercely and tears spilled down my cheeks while the waves continued to crash around us. I looked back at the ship burning to pieces behind us. Turning back to Angela who held both of us tightly under her arms, I cried over my now lost parents, my belongings, and my home in Boston. Hours seemed to go by and I shook relentlessly. Harsh temperatures came upon our small boat and we three stayed close together, huddling for warmth. The boy, Edward, who was just a year older than my 9 years of age, squeezed my hand. I became aware that he was holding it tightly and crying softly. It seemed that my sobs were also still flowing freely.

As I looked up to the moon I wished that my parents would live and that when we are rescued I will see them again.

Be happy again.

The retched feeling in my heart continued to assault my body and mind. Visions of the shipwreck repeated. My father's calls to save me from getting away. My mother's fingers slowly untwining with mine.

Her sobs.

Where would we end up? Would we live on this boat forever? Would I ever see Alice again?

I wrapped my arms around my shaking form, holding myself together.

The last thing I remember is looking into sad forest green eyes and another gentle yet shaky squeeze of my hand.

"It will be OK," Angela whispered before my eyes closed and I got lost in the dark sky.

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Lagoon

I awoke to a knock against my head. I sat up slowly, my muscles sore from the boats ruff edges. I took a look at my surroundings. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and realized that the waves had become gentle. Then I remembered.

The fire.

Mom and Dad.

Alice.

I sighed as I thought of the fire once again and felt tears prick my eyes. When I looked to see what had woken me I found a medium sized trunk floating next to the boat. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sadness away and gently nudged Edward and Angela awake.

Edward woke instantly but Angela rolled over.

"Mmm…" she mumbled. Edward and I both cracked tiny smiles, not quite ready to laugh at any situation. I nudged her again.

"Huh?" She said when she was finally awake. "Oh my God, are you kids alright?"

We both nodded. Physically we were fine.

"There is a trunk here Angela."

Suddenly she was wide-awake, she brought the trunk onto the small boat and hurriedly looked inside. She seemed disappointed, mumbling about no food under her breath.

"What are we going to do Angela?" I squeaked out.

Edward took my hand again and gave a squeeze. I smiled gratefully at him. But instead of the smile I thought he would return his eyes were wide and looking past me. I turned and gasped.

"Angela, what is that?" He said.

She looked and a smile found its way on her face.

"Kids, we really are going to be OK." She gestured to the patch of trees and plants lying atop the Island in front of us.

***************

For the first time in what seemed like it would take forever I smiled a genuine grin. When I looked over at Edward I saw that his face masked mine. Hope rose inside me, maybe we really would be safe. Once we got to the sand we all hopped out and walked around. Angela insisted we walk around the land and explore the new place.

We went through hundreds of tree and plants. Eventually we heard a gushing sound nearby. Angela's face lit up and rushed towards the sound. When we reached a river Angela rushed towards and jumped right in.

"Water! I knew it!" She squealed, "C'mon kids, jump in!"

We both ran towards the water and dunked our heads. It felt good to get all the grime off my body.

Angela ran towards a group of trees and threw us some bananas. Then she grabbed some mangos and some oranges. All of us eventually climbed out of the water and walked towards the sand.

"Edward, Bella, we are going to need to build a home. You know, somewhere that we can sleep in when it's cold." Angela said.

"But we don't have the stuff to build one?" I answered, confused.

"Well, there are trees and sticks that we can use, right?" Edward said.

"Yeah, Edward is right, we need to work with whatever we can get. For now we can sleep under that cave over there," Angela pointed, "but first we are going to need food and a fire."

She went and grabbed a long stick and took out the pocketknife she had taken from the kitchen. As she sharpened the edge of the stick we watched in awe. Never had we had to make dinner, usually our parents took care of it. Angela made her way towards the water and walked around as if looking for something.

"What do you think she is doing?" I asked Edward.

"I have no clue," he smiled and looked over at me, "Hi, I'm Edward. We haven't really met yet."

I blushed, "I'm Bella."

We both looked back over at Angela right as she thrust the stick into the water. She lifted it up and a large fish was now on the end. She walked back over to us and smiled proudly.

"My dad was a camp counselor, he taught me everything about camping. We are going to need to make a fire…Edward go grab some wood, but nothing that is wet." When he was gone she turned to me, "we should be very thankful Bella, there are lots of fish surrounding this area. That means lots of food."

Edward came back with lots of wood and dropped it at out feet. Angela grabbed two sticks and furiously rubbed them together. A spark appeared and them she blew on it. A burst of flames started and spread onto the wood.

Once we had a fire started Angela cooked the fish and we ate. Although not awkward, no conversation went on during our meal. All of us were lost in our own thoughts and depression.

"There is no way that we can reach my parents?" I whispered.

Angela looked at me apologetically, "I am so sorry sweetie, but we won't be able to."

I let a few tears slide down my face before wiping them away quickly. "My grandmother taught me how to knit, I can use some of the clothing in the trunk to make blankets and clothing. Though we will have to use very little so that we can save." I said quietly, still depressed.

Angela smiled, "That would be great Bella, we will get started on building a shelter tomorrow, it will take us a long time but we can do it."

She got up to explore the rest of the island and left Edward and I alone. I felt the need to get to know this boy; after all, we would be living together. I looked over at him and noticed for the first time his physical features. He had a light brown-ish hair that was not a shade I knew of, almost bronze. His skin was pale yet smooth. And once again I looked into those bright green eyes. They were a lovely Christmas green without a different speck of color.

"This is kinda scary," Edward said quietly, "you know, being stuck on an island with nothing but trees and sand."

"Do you really believe that we will be OK, like Angela said?" I asked.

A few moments past before he spoke, "Bella, I'm not sure but I will pray everyday if I have to so that we can get back home."

I didn't know why but I felt an odd comfort with Edward, usually I am embarrassingly shy.

"Would you like to join me in the water Bella, I would enjoy another swim."

I nodded and we both stripped of our clothes and rushed to the water.

"So where are you from Edward?" I asked.

"Originally I was born in New York, but I traveled to San Francisco with my father constantly for his business trips. He would take me to the hospital—he's a doctor—and show me what it felt like to save people. I have always wanted to be just like him when I'm older."

"You two were close?"

"Very. He was a great man," He said wistfully.

"And your mother, were you also close with her?"

"Oh Esme, she is wonderful. I was actually adopted when I was three, my real parents died in a car accident."

I stared at him, how could he look so unaffected by that? "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I have a tendency to get wrapped into stuff easily," I blushed.

"Don't worry Bella, I don't really remember them. And I couldn't have chosen better parents than Carlisle and Esme." He said calmly, smiling at me.

"Do you have any siblings?" I tried changing the subject.

"Yes, my older brother Emmett. We were always close, he is the funniest kid I know."

"Your family sounds very nice, perfect almost."

"We just love each other, it will be hard though, you know, being away from them."

"I know." I said sadly.

A comfortable silence swept over us as we swam and soaked up the sun. Angela came back and told us that we should sleep so that we would be rested to work tomorrow. Edward and I made our way to the cave and pulled on the clothing that had dried in the sun. I tried as hard as I could to sleep but it wouldn't come.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard Edward whisper.

"Yes, I can't sleep."

"Me neither…do you have a brother or sister?" He asked.

"Yes, my little sister Alice, she is my best friend. Full of energy for such a little girl." I smiled a little thinking about her. But then I remembered that I might not ever see her again and I felt the tears start to flow.

"Are you ok Bell?" Edward asked worriedly.

I sniffed and rolled over trying not to think about things that would make me sad. I felt strong heat at my side and two arms wrap around my waist. I felt an over whelming sense of safety come over me and turned around to snuggle into his embrace.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" He asked.

And so it went for the next two hours, me telling Edward about my family, my home, and my friends. Telling him stories about cooking with my mother, my father trying to teach me to play baseball but failing miserably, and my adventures with Alice. When things got hard for me he would stroke my hair and help me continue. When I had nothing left to say I felt my eyes droop.

"Thank you Edward."

"I'll always be here for you when you want to talk Bell. Now go to sleep, I'll be right here in the morning."

**Ok, so what did you think?**

** Any comments or criticism? I know it is short but future chapters will be better. **

**I think I will do one more of Bella and Edward as children and then move forward to teenagers. **

**Also I was thinking of making Bella 15 and Edward 16 because that's typically when hormones kick in right? **

**Lemme know what you think.**

**Hope it was good.**


End file.
